Hang onto Hope
by Nutmeg2
Summary: Hermione's world comes crashing down, will she hang on to hope?


centerbHang on to Hope/center/b  
A/N: Okies here goes. First off this is my first published fanfic. It's probably rotten and horrible. (and yes there is a hint of the ginger bread man, see if you can find him) But if you like it you can leave a nice review saying how much you enjoyed it. ;~] But anyways, Ont ot hes tory!  
Disclaimer: oops I almost forgotted. All this belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Not me. Don't sue me, you won't get very much. I couldn't even go to lunch with my friends the other day cuz I was so broke. Also it was raining, and rain and bikes don't go so well together but you don't really care so go ahead and start reading the story. Go on. You're still reading the disclaimer? Why?! Read the story! Gosh!   
brbr  
centerChapter One: The Advocate/center  
brbr  
It was the day of the graduating ceremony. His supporters were curious and afraid for his whereabouts. They all knew that he left but only a few knew why he had gone. It was almost time. Some found it amusing that he would miss graduation. Some were worried sick. Others didn't even notice the lack of his presence and wouldn't have cared less, had they noticed.  
brbr  
She paced back and fourth, hoping, praying, longing to know if he was alright. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It showed a perfectly blue sky with a radiant sun shining brightly. The irony was enough to kill her.  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
He stumbled through the forest, disregarding all the pain in his bare feet from the rocks and thorns he'd stepped on. The only thought crossing his mind was iGet to Hogwarts./i  
brbr  
A dark creature moved through the shadows following the runners scent. iRun, run, as fast as you can, can't escape me, for you're a mere man!/i  
brbr  
He staggered along, knowing full and well he could not escape it. His scent had been put on it and the only way to stop the creature was to kill it. He didn't have enough strength to do that, not that he'd have known how. Everyone would think he was crazy. He alone could see the horrible being. He would yell and scream, and he'd be lucky to make it to St. Mungo's alive.   
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
Hermione could take it no longer. The tears rained down like a storm with a thunder of sobs and lightning of regrets. No one bothered to ask what was wrong, those who noticed already knew, but none of them cared enough to offer comfort.  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
He came to a field and fell to his knees in surrender. He couldn't go on any longer. A flash of green lightning erupted before him, followed by a cloud of smoke that assumed a horrific shape; the face of Lord Voldemort himself. His cackle, his high pitched laughter echoed though his ears. He tried to shake the voice away but found that he could no longer move. It had him, it was in him, it was him. And no one would ever know.  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
"I LOST BOTH OF THEM!" Hermione screamed in agony. "THEY'RE BOTH GONE AND NO ONE CARES!!!"   
brbr  
Hermione fell to the ground sobbing when the door magically burst open behind her. She didn't care though, she barely noticed. For she had given up all hope of ever seeing either one of them ever again.  
brbr  
Ron tore into the hall, screaming and yelling like a maniac. Students stared. Someone shouted "Hermione, look!" slowly, she pulled her head up and spotted Ron. She leapt up in surprise and excitement ran to him.  
brbr  
"Ron? RON!" Ron fell to the ground, shaking violently. He clawed at the air as though warding off an invisible fiend. Hermione tried to get closer to him but he was kicking the air screaming. It seemed as though he was taking unseen blows.   
brbr  
"Someone get Dumbledore! NOW!!!" She screeched at those around her. "GO!! please..." she broke down into sobs again.  
brbr  
"vegablet gerofff....ynhoo...geroff...Harry! HARRY!!!!" By the time a first year came back with the headmaster, Ron was bleeding at the neck. Even though no one had touched him and he couldn't have done it to himself especially in the state he was in. The only words the headmaster could utter under his breath were, "Oh, Lord, no. Please not again. Not again."  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
He was gone. The cloud had consumed him. He stood and examined his hand. Flexed it. "Perfect," he whispered. He spun around trying the new body, young, in good shape, and powerful, terribly powerful. "Absolutely perfect."  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
"Go get Madam Pompfry" Dumbledore said to Angela Waines, the student who first brought him to this scene of chaos. "Tell her it's back."  
brbr  
"Will he be alright Professor?" Hermione's face was red from crying, her lip was trembling.  
brbr  
"I'm not sure," He admitted. "Some make it, some don't."  
brbr  
Ron was bleeding still. Muttering nonsense words. He lay sprawled out on the floor seeming to weak to even ward off this invisible monster. Madam Pompfry came rushing in already equipped with bandages. She started covering the wounds even though Ron resisted. "I'll do what I can professor but there is little hope."  
brbr  
"What? What is it?" Hermione asked watching Madam Pompfry.  
brbr  
"It is similar to a curse. A Tremnix. You know what that is don't you?" He replied assisting the nurse as she took him back to the hospital wing.   
brbr  
"Yes sir, they're very complicated curses, they're made up by the caster, that's why they're not illegal. Few wizards have ever been able to create them."  
brbr  
"Yes. Well Lord Voldemort did the same thing during his reign. He creates a beast, a terrible monster that can only be seen by the victim. It's like an invisible wolf that attacks you. At first it appears the victim is having hallucinations, then blood appears. I hope Madam Pompfry can help Ron. It may already be to late." The headmaster left to tend to other things, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.  
p  
iWhy did this have to happen now?!/i she thought exasperatedly. It seemed as though her life had gotten to a certain point before everything fell apart. Her life had been going great a year ago (sixth year) She was finally going out with Harry, Ron had gotten over her (fifth year relationship) Fred and George's Joke shop was coming along nicely. Everything was great. Then You-know-who had to make sure they hadn't forgotten him by blowing up half of London. The muggles went crazy trying to explain it, then Harry decided to be brave and heroic and go hunt him down. He would have been Head boy too. Instead, Draco Malfoy was. The entire Ministry was on the lookout for You-know-who and Harry thought he could find him all by his precious self. Now he was gone or dead or who knows where. Ron went after him just a month ago. Hermione wasn't top of the class anymore, in fact her grades were falling miserably. She remembered how she used to care so much. The thought brought tears back to her eyes. iIt used to be that way.../i  
brbr  
He choose this moment to walk calmly though the open door. Everyone noticed this time.  
brbr  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, running over and enveloping him in her arms. He hesitated then hugged her back. She didn't notice.  
brbr  
"Oh Harry, I missed you so much I can't believe you're back I thought the worst had happened to you oh why did you leave us oh well it doesn't matter now because you're BACK and that's all that matters!" She said all of this in one breath and at the end she kissed him. He, of course, did not know what to make of this. It had been an incredibly long time since any girl had kissed him, and he'd forgotten what it felt like. ibThis is going perfectly he thought. /i/b  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
Madam Pompfry struggled to get Ron to the hospital wing. She strapped him to the bed and forced some sort of liquid down his throat. His body shuddered, and then collapsed on the bed. Scratch marks now appeared more quickly on his skin. She tended to him quickly, healing wounds and applying bandages, all the while making sure she had the exact spell to get rid of It. She knew that if she did it wrong the results could be that they were. But she also knew that if she waited to long it would be equally dangerous. Then she realized that she could not keep up with It. Try as she might more marks were appearing on Ron than she could heal. Just as she was about to start the spell a mark appeared on her skin, she saw It, and knew all was lost.  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
iThey're going to...catch on to you.../i Harry thought weakly. He was broken from his struggle, and now he was a prisoner. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. Not because he wasn't tired or hungry, nor was it because no bed or food was provided for him. The fact of the matter was, he couldn't. He'd been cast from his body, a spirit wandering around. Not quite the same effect as though from a Dementor's kiss. He still had a connection to his body and to Voldemort. He could feel Hermione kissing him, he could hear her words. Although, he wasn't sure where he was, the last thing he remembered was falling to his knees in surrender.   
brbr  
ibOh no, Harry, they most certainly will not, for any strange behavior can be blamed on your long absence. Give up fool, I have won./i/b That's when Harry realized his mistake.  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
p  
It all started, as Hermione said, in their sixth year, when everything had been going "great." However things weren't as wonderful as Hermione had thought. Harry kept a secret, something he told not even Dumbledore. It was so horrid, he knew he could never tell a soul. What if He was listening somehow. But the burden of this secret was too great, he had to tell isomeone./i So he started a diary-no not a diary! A journal, as Harry called it. His own refuge. He hid it in a compartment under his trunk, over which he put his invisibility cloak, so no one was going to find it. He wrote about his secret, and all the anguish it was causing him. That's when he loosened up. He got the courage to ask Hermione to go out with him. He actually beat Ron in a game of chess. But somehow, things got worse. He felt better... but he didn't. He wasn't sure why. He was much happier, but he wasn't. He really didn't understand, And wanted to ask someone about it. But he couldn't…not without telling. It was as though something was haunting him. Then when Voldemort enchanted some muggle explosives and blew up half of London (as Hermione said) Harry decided to go search for him. He told himself that he was the only one who could really stop him. And Moody had said he'd make a good Auror (even if it wasn't the real Moody it still counted for something, right?).  
But he was realizing now he was wrong. His mistake started with the diary, as it had, ironically, in his second year. Somehow (Harry had yet to figure this out) Voldemort was able to spy on him through the diary and learn the secret, the thing that allowed him to take Harry's soul, and Ron's life...   
brbr  
*** *** ****  
brbr  
"Oh Harry, I'm so scared. I missed you so much..."  
brbr  
Harry held her somewhat awkwardly. It's just been a long time, Hermione thought to explain it.  
brbr  
"Where's Ron?" He asked trying to sound like he didn't know.  
brbr  
"Oh Harry, he's up in the medical wing, Dumbledore didn't seem to think he'd make it," she cried into his shoulder. Hermione felt like a blender of emotions. She was glad to see Harry, worried about Ron, and confused about the past year. At the present, she felt safe in Harry's arms.  
brbr  
Madam Pompfry came in at this moment, her face was pale and she seemed as though she had just escaped something. Something very terrible. Her words came out in gasps.  
"Dumbledore...it's....it's back." she fell to the floor grasping her throat.  
brbr  
The headmaster wasted no time. "Everyone, assemble yourselves in front of the lake immediately. Prefects, take roll call for you houses once outside, Head boy and girl make sure no one tries to go back to their dormitories. Quickly! Let's MOVE!"  
None of the Students and very few of the staff had ever heard Albus Dumbledore yell. But he was yelling now, and believe me, no one disobeyed.  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
Suddenly Harry opened his eyes, even though he hadn't realized they were closed. He found himself outside by the lake with Hermione. He tried to look around but found he couldn't move his head. he also found that he could hear when he tried to and suddenly there was great noise all around him.   
brbr  
ibSo you've figured out how to use your senses eh?/i/b Voldemort cackled.ib No matter, I'm still in control./i/b  
Harry scanned the area and found chaos. Hermione was leaning into him. She looked up into his eyes, she frowned with concern.  
brbr  
"Harry, are you alright? You don't look so well."  
brbr  
"Yeah I'm fine, what could possibly be wrong?" he pulled he closer, "I'm with you." She smiled and nestled her head in his arms.  
brbr  
iNO! Hermione don't let him trick you!!/i Harry tried with all his might to reach out to her, and to his surprise his arm moved! He grabbed her arm.  
brbr  
"Harry? What's wrong?"  
brbr  
"NO...mione...don't let him...no ..graaaah..." His legs weakened as the two fought for control. Voldemort had underestimated Harry's strength, but he was winning. ibGive up fool!/b No never!/i  
brbr  
"Harry!" she tried to stop him from falling but he was too large for her. He hit the ground hard and seemed unconscious. But his body suddenly gave violent jerks.   
brbr  
"Someone help!" she cried, "Dumbledore! Oh, someone please help! Harry, I'm not losing you again!"  
By now several students had made a circle around Hermione who was screaming at all of them. Tears streaming down her face she shook Harry's motionless body. Suddenly his eyes opened, he looked around wildly.   
brbr  
"Hermione," he said in a hoarse whisper, "Don't trust me no matter what! agh..." He once again collapsed.  
brbr  
biFool! do you really think that will work?/b/i Harry didn't respond, he waited for Hermione.   
brbr  
Harry's body sat up suddenly.   
brbr  
"Oh! Harry! A-are you all right?"  
brbr  
"Yeah, Hermione, I think I'm okay now," he said, rubbing the back of his head.  
brbr  
"W-what did you mean, when you said not to trust you?" She looked at him curiously.  
brbr  
Voldemort had prepared for this question and answered, " I'm just messed up from being in jungles and forests so long."  
brbr  
She smiled knowingly, "Well everything's okay now. You're back." But she still had some sense that Harry had really been trying to warn her from himself.  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
A while later they found themselves camped out in sleeping bags that Professor McGonagal had magicked up around the lake. They were in groups by house, year, grades, hair color, and anything else silly you could think of.  
brbr  
"I don't know why they just didn't divide us up by dorms." said Ginny Weasley, whom Hermione had somehow ended up with. "It would be a lot easier."  
brbr  
"mm-hmm.." Hermione said in agreement. she wasn't really paying attention. She was too worried about Harry. He seemed to have enchanted her somehow. He was all that ever occupied her thoughts. But Harry would never stoop that low...right?  
brbr  
"Now I know all of you are exited but let's PLEASE try to get some sleep tonight!" That was Professor McGonagal, of course.  
brbr  
"Dumbledore, sir, over here! I found him." Professor Dumbledore walked over to Hagrid. They spoke in hushed whispers, so no one heard. When they finished, Dumbledore looked very grave.  
brbr  
"Students, may I have your attention please? Gently wake those sleeping around you, if any. We all need to hear this." He paused and waited until he felt he had everyone's attention. "Your fellow student, Ronald Weasley, has passed away. As well as our Nurse, Madam Pompfry. She died trying to save Ron, and Ron died trying to save Harry Potter. May we please have a moment of silence for the both of them."   
brbr  
Harry looked up upon hearing his name. Inside, the real Harry was filled with remorse, that it was his fault that Ron died. But his outside face was struggling with deep sense of loss.  
brbr  
"Though it would seem that these deaths were caused by a very serious and deadly disease, that is far from the truth. I believe this can be better described as murder,"   
brbr  
There were small gasps and whispers from the students at his words.   
brbr  
"What has happened is the work of none other than Lord Voldemort himself."   
brbr  
There were more whispers at this, most of it was, "he said you-know-who's-name!" but some was, "that means he's here!"  
brbr  
But Dumbledore continued, "We haven't yet figured out how this Tremnix works. (a Tremnix is a special type of charm, ask a 7th year or teacher around you) All we know is that only the person "infected," if you will, can see it. It is in the castle, and will seek out any student that goes in and bring itself out. If that were to happen, it would be disastrous for all of us. That is why it is very important that no one goes in-"  
brbr  
"OH-NOOOO!" a little first year cried. "NOOO! Oh professor I tried to stop him!" the first year ran up to the headmaster. "Isaiah went inside to get something! I forget what it was! oohh he told me not to tell anyone! I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry..." she fell to the ground and wept.  
brbr  
The castle door burst open, and poor little Isaiah ran out screaming.  
brbr  
*** *** ***  
brbr  
The entire student body was in chaos. There was no where to run. No where to hide. Most wanted to run to the Forbidden Forrest, but those who had been there knew what awful dangers lay hidden, and those who hadn't had heard stories.   
brbr  
"Hermione, into the lake. It can't stand water," Harry whispered to Hermione pulling her arm.  
brbr  
"How do you know?" she asked following.  
brbr  
"Trust me." he said. She paused, remembering his earlier words not to trust him no matter what. Still, their current circumstance called for trust.   
brbr  
"Ginny! Quick, in the lake! Harry says it can't stand water!" Ginny followed the advice. The Tremnix was had finished with Isaiah and had moved to a fourth year. They called to others, although Harry had seemed quiet content when it was just himself and Hermione.   
brbr  
iYou should have known she would try to help everyone else. She's not a heartless git like you are. bI shall be glad when YOU are dead./b Oh bothering, you am I? Well, sorry but perhaps if you GET OUT OF MY BODY I COULD LEAVE YOU ALONE! bSILENCE!/b/i  
brbr  
"SILENCE!" He hadn't meant to shout it aloud.  
brbr  
Hermione gave him an odd look, "don't you want to save everyone else Harry? I mean you did go after you-er..Voldemort-" She flinched as she said it "-because you couldn't stand what he was doing to everyone else...right?"  
brbr  
"er...I guess being away from people for so long made me..er..er-"  
brbr  
"You can't keep using that as an excuse Harry!"  
brbr  
By now enough people had caught on that only five more people had died and everyone else was in the lake. Voldemort hadn't known how to reply to Hermione but fortunately (for him) what happened next was so extraordinary that no one spoke.  
brbr  
Suddenly, there was a peculiar growling noise. it seemed to encircle the lake.  
brbr  
"It knows where we are."  
brbr  
There was a shimmer in one spot. It flickered, and then it was visible to everyone. The thought going through everyone's mind was "it's terrible!" But most of the Slytherins also thought " it's wonderful" that was really the best way to describe It. It was greenish in color but if you looked long enough you would say that It had every color. It seemed to have shape but not really. It did have emotions though. Right now It looked angry and sad. Just seeing It made you want to cry, and a lot of people did. It looked hungry and this might explain why It looked so sad.   
The creature was designed to be constantly hungry. Nothing would satisfy it. So now it looked terribly sad and hungry. It wandered around the lake. Trying to get to them. It even tried to get in the water but once it did it drew back and let out a scream of terror that made everyone flinch and over their ears. It let out another wail that sounded more like anguish. It continued its sad song and finally tried its luck with a tree. It rammed it, again and again, until finally the tree fell over on top of it. For a while nothing happened.  
brbr  
Harry got out of the water (with a silent protest from Hermione) and went to the tree. After a brief examination, he said, "it's dead."  
brbr  
*** **** ***  
  
  
A/N:*ducks* AHH! Oh Kay, I'm expecting flames just be easy, please? This IS my first posted fanfic and I hope future ones will be better. If you actually liked it, ask for a continuation in your reviews. Popularity of this fic will determine whether or not I finish.   
  



End file.
